The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic devices, and more particularly to using detection technology to identify the importance of a conversation to provide smart disablement of an alert function.
Wearable technology, wearables, fashionable technology, wearable devices, tech togs, or fashion electronics are clothing and accessories incorporating computer and advanced electronic technologies. The designs often incorporate practical functions and features, but may also have a purely critical or aesthetic agenda. Wearable devices such as activity trackers are a good example of the Internet of Things (IoT), since they are part of the network of physical objects or “things” embedded with electronics, software, sensors and connectivity to enable objects to exchange data with a manufacturer, operator and/or other connected devices, without requiring human intervention.
Sensors and wearables allow continuous physiological monitoring with reduced manual intervention and at low cost. Sensors and wearables can be integrated into various accessories such as garments, hats, wrist bands, socks, shoes, eyeglasses and other devices such as wristwatches, headphones, and smartphones. Some sensors, mostly medical-grade ones, are used on a stand-alone basis. Many wearable tech products use multiple digital health sensors that are typically integrated into sensor networks comprising other body-worn sensors and/or ambient sensors.